


Alternative Roles

by TheElixir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU, Admiral Benjamin Skywalker-Solo, Canon-Typical Violence, Emperor Anakin, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Finn is Windu's Son, Galactic Empire, Good guys gone bad, Grand Admiral Luke Skywalker, Grand General Leia Skywalker, Kylo Ren is Armitage Hux, M/M, Mace Windu is Snoke, Multi, Wing Commander Poe Dameron, bad guys gone good, empress padme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElixir/pseuds/TheElixir
Summary: Mace Windu, thought dead when he tried to kill Senator Palpatine, is alive and well planning the death of the Galactic Empire. Back with the name Snoke, he and General Brendol Hux of the Resistance have several plots to bring the Empire down once and for all. Admiral Benjamin Skywalker-Solo is given the task of assisting Kylo Ren in the final attempts to rid the galaxy of the remaining Resistance. Jedi and Darths rise from shadows and their thrones to fight one last battle to decide who will rule the galaxy. What will Jedi Knight Finn and Darth Rey have to do to save their families?





	Alternative Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars or The Old Republic. Just my insane ideas.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I got back on the SWTOR wagon, and this idea slapped me in the face, and I just kind of ran with it. Definity different than canon mixed with a lot some SWTOR elements, but nothing too crazy for now. Due to my new hectic life/work schedule, my chapters will be short which kills me cause I like long chapters.

 

**~.~.~**

**Chapter 1**

**First Meeting**

**~.~.~**

 

The holoprojector lights up in transparent clarity revealing Grand General Leia Skywalker standing at ease. Admiral Ben Skywalker-Solo salutes, body automatically switching from attention to ease as she nods her head in acknowledgement.

 

“General, the Emperor is sending a member of his Hand to find the remaining Resistance and crush them,” she states.

 

“I’d ask if that’s excessive for a couple of remaining Republic children, but they’ve proven themselves a nuisance,” he replies. Right now they’re on business matters, and family business will be dealt with at another time.

 

“The Emperor wants this settled once and for all. Kylo Ren should arrive at the  _ Finalizer _ in three standard days so prepare for him.” Ben would’ve raised his right eyebrow in question if the nerves were active; previous battle with the Hutt Cartel left the right side of his face numb with an angry scar bisecting his face. He’s met the Sith Lord before between visits to Korriban and the Death Star, but the man is mystery cloaked in light armor, and hides behind a silver-and-black mask. Was he human? A Chiss? Perhaps an assassin droid, but the obvious voice modulator would be too much.

 

“What are the objectives for the mission?”

 

“Kylo Ren will fill you in. The Emperor, Grand Admiral Skywalker and myself are aware of the mission. We don’t need the rest of the Empire finding out, and it leaking to a spy.”

 

“How is the Empress?”

 

“Stable as one can expect in her old age. She has retired to her homeworld of Naboo surrounded by elite Troopers to keep her safe. Resistance members may try to hold her hostage. The older members will recall the fear the Emperor spread when he killed Palpatine when the Senator threatened the life of our Empress. The younger ones won’t have that same fear in them.”

 

“If anything happens to the Empress, entire planets will be destroyed.” Leia nods in agreement.

 

“The remaining Republic and Resistance don’t realize it’s because of the Empress that the Emperor hasn’t simply wiped the entire galaxy of them.”

 

“Let them hope they don’t incur the Emperor’s wrath.”

 

“Is there anything I need to know about Kylo Ren before he arrives? Any special accommodations?” The Admiral picks up a datapad, and begins a list of tasks to complete before the Sith’s arrival.

 

“The Emperor has kept quiet about this Sith. Luke knows more about him than I do, but he’s busy with Academy matters at the moment. He’ll inform you of anything critical. Otherwise, he likes to sit back and watch.” Years of military discipline prevented Ben from rolling his eyes.

 

“Of course he does. For a Darth the man has a wacky sense of humor.”

 

“Maybe it’s a Force thing. I have other business to attend to. Signing off.”

 

Leia ends the holocall.

 

Ben sends a message for Mitaka to prepare quarters that would  _ perhaps _ satisfy a Sith Lord, but they were all picky and grandeur in everything. Looking out the viewport, the General observes the stars, and feels something stirring in the Force. Like his mother, he’s not strong in the Force, but it comes to them in critical moments that turn the tide of battle to their favor. He glances down at the small planet before him, the deconstruction of nature obvious from space, but soon it will be replaced with the finest mass destruction weapon since the Death Star.

 

~.~.~

 

Admiral Skywalker-Solo made sure his schedule was clear the day Kylo Ren is scheduled to arrive. From what little information his Imperial Agents could gather, the Sith Lord most likely preferred small groups as the only time he allowed himself to be seen were gatherings involving the Emperor and Empress. As such, Admiral Skywalker-Solo is accompanied by Wing Commander Poe Dameron, commander of the pilots stationed on the  _ Finalizer _ . The Trooper Captain was unfortunately occupied by other matters, and would meet with Kylo Ren later if the Knight had need of a squadron. 

 

Thankfully it was early into his shift when the  _ Corvette _ -class starship  _ Spike _ landed safely in the empty hangar designated to be the Sith Lord’s own personal hangar. The needle-like starship specifically designed for stealth, it’s sleek black and white coating unable to disguise previous battle damage when out of stealth mode. Ben reckoned Kylo kept its markings as a reminder, but he wouldn’t ask. 

 

The ramp lowers, and within seconds Kylo Ren descends. Publically, this man is known to slay Jedi, and lead army and navy battles to conquer planets. Classified information spoke of much darker deeds. Republic-aligned Alderaanian Parliament families with larger influences were murdered making room for Empire-aligned ones to take the throne securing the Empire’s rule over the grassy planet. He’s discovered spies, retrieve stolen plans, and more deeds for the glory of the Empire. 

 

Skywalker-Solo and Dameron salute when Kylo Ren’s feet hit the floor.

 

“Welcome aboard the  _ Finalizer _ , my Lord,” Ben greets, he and Poe moving into the ease position. “I am Admiral Skywalker-Solo, and this is Wing Commander Dameron. We are to aid in your tasks.” There’s a soft pressure like a preceding headache coming on, but Ben knows it’s the Sith trying to probe his mind. Ben immediately puts up his mental barriers, and can’t help the grin spreading on his face. He wasn’t sure how the Knight would react, but the distorted chuckle wasn’t one of them.

 

“Impressive. I expect no less from the Grand General’s son,” Kylo speaks, voice altered by the modulator. Years of practice prevented Ben from sighing in annoyance. Of course he would be judged based on his family ties rather than achievements, but this is what drove him forward. This was how he conquered Balmorra and Taris. “Shall we continue the conversation in your office then, Admiral?”

 

~.~.~

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody is bisexual so you’re free to make requests for pairings!


End file.
